The ability to secure a particular item within a non-standard container is a problem which faces may individuals. For instance, while transporting a laundry basket about a house or other location, the numerous loose items contained therein have a tendency to fall out. Placing one's hand over the opening is not always feasible in that these types of basket/containers have varying shapes such as round, square, oblong, etc. which proves difficult to cover with just one hand. Furthermore, to utilize one of only two available hands to cover the opening of the basket proves cumbersome and clumsy.
Other types of containers also suffer the same problem during transport in that their contents are incapable of being kept entirely within the interior region. To combat these problems which are inherent in laundry baskets and similar type containers, various "tie downs" are often employed, but to no avail. These devices comprise elongated strips having a fastener at each end which is to be secure to a segment of the body of the container which encapsulates the inner contents. The elongated strip portion is intended to retain the inner contents, but fails to do so effectively because of its extreme narrowness. Such devices are suitable for retaining one large integral item, but not for retaining numerous detached articles such as a basket full of laundry items. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.